Our Song
by ThePalletTownKid
Summary: Things is going great with our favorite couple Ash and Misty, with just one problem..THEY DON'T HAVE A SONG!Oneshot..AAML


**Base on the Taylor Swift song**

**Summary:** Things is going great with our favorite couple Ash and Misty, with just one problem...THEY DON'T HAVE A SONG!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pokémon or Taylor Swift

**Our Song**

"Hey Ash what's wrong" asked Misty worriedly as the two sit around the pool at the Cerulean City Gym.

"What?..oh nothing just thinking about stuff, I'm fine"

"Oh come on Ash, something is obviously brothering you." Misty responded with a smile, "You know can tell me anything. So now out with it, what's wrong?"

"Oh fine" Ash gives in, How can I resist that smile and those green eyes of hers.

"Well I was just thinking that…oh you gonna think is stupid"

"Ash just tell me"

"Ummmm well we don't have a song"

"We don't have a what?" ask Misty, a little confuse

"You know, we don't have a song. All real couple has one"

"Hahahaha oh Ash is that all?" laugh Misty cheerfully

"Hey what's so funny I'm being serious. I mean what are we gonna dance to on our wedd… I mean when we go out dancing and stuff?" Ash blushes as he stop just in time before he says wedding.

Lucky for Ash, Misty was paying more attention to the water Pokémon that was playing in the pool at her Gym.

"Aww their so cute..um wait did you say something Ash?

Ash sighed "We were talking about how we don't have a song and then you laugh at me."

"Oh sorry Ash is just that guys are not suppose to worry about stuff like that" Misty reply back playfully with a wink. "That supposes to be our job Ashy boy"

"Um excuse me what ARE guys suppose to worry about" ask Ash, a bit annoy

"Well you know, stuff like cars, sports, fishing, oh and Pokémon training for you. Hey speaking of fishing, do you remember how we first met?"

"Yeah of course I do, how can I forget? You fished me out of the lake and then I ummm borrowed your bike."

"That's right Ash I almost forgot you still own me a new bike"

"Hey whatever, didn't Nurse Joy fixed your old bike?"

"Yeah my old bike, you own me a new one" Misty tease

"Oh great, can we not now start this again and deal with the problem at hand here." Ash replies back as he splash some water on to Misty "We need to figure out what our song is."

"Well what do you think of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift?"

"Nope is to sugar coated, it just doesn't sound like us"

"ummm how about.." Misty think for a moment "Oh!! How about that new Kelly Clarkson song?"

"naaaa to hard rock, is not something you can dance to" Ash replies back. "Oh how about flow rider?" Ask joke

"Haha sorry Ash but in your dream maybe, Oh wait I know a pretty good song."

"how about that Celine Dion Titanic song"

"Ewww no way, Celine Dion doesn't go with me. And that movie was overrated"

"Fine Ash!! How about you think of one"

"I can't!! That's why I'm asking you"

"Oh Ash you are such a baby"

"Hey at least I'm not a scary cat, oh that reminds me, remember how you always get freak out around bug Pokémon?"

"Ewwww Ash please don't remind me!! I get freak out just from the word bug Pokémon" Misty yell as she put her hand in the air

" Hey it always work for me, since you always run to me when you get freak out"

"I DO NOT!!" Misty blushes "I'm just really scare of bug Pokémon! Whatever Ash at least my Pokémon listens to me. Unlike this one former owner of a Charizard." say Misty

"Hey that was a long time ago and Charizard did listen to me in end"

"Come to think of it Misty we had a lot of crazy adventure together"

"Oh yeah tell me about it, people can write novels about our life. Like that time when we have to help Luiga or when we got stuck in that Latias mess when we where at that city by the river." Misty thought back.

"I have to say Ash, you came a long way since that first day we met. I mean look at you, you have become such a great trainer and such a great person"

"Oh come on Misty, I'm not that great" Ash blushes

"You have and I just want to let you know that I'm proud of you"

"Thanks mist you're the greatest, I just want say that I'm proud of you too because you have become such a great Gym Leader." Now it was Misty's turn to blush.

"You see Ash; we don't need a song to describe us because we have all those great memories that make us…you know us"

"Yeah I guess you're right Misty. We just have this great connection with each other after all those years of friendship."

"That right!! And beside.."

Say Misty as she poll up Ash's jacket to get closer to his lips

"We can make our own music"

-End

_So yeah I hope you guys like it, because it didn't turn out as good as I hope it did. But as always_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


End file.
